


You Me and Steve

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony wants to have more private time with Bucky, but Steve just never leaves!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	You Me and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Me and Steve  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None Apply  
> Squares filled: U1: Red String of Fate – Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Summary: Tony wants to have more private time with Bucky, but Steve just never leaves!  
> Link; https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170336

Tony never expected Bucky to be his soulmate. No, he just figured someone had severed the string between him and them long ago. It had hung limply since he was a child. Jarvis had told him that he would always know when his soulmate was nearby. The red string on his finger would tense and start thrumming. To Jarvis, it was the best feeling in the world.

When Steve brought Bucky back to the Tower, Tony was in his shop. For a quick moment, his string tightened. He had never felt so alive! But then slowly it began to loosen and then again hang limp. Steve would then tell him later that Bucky was walking in and out of the tower, unsure if he was wanted. Steve introduced the two of them a day or so later. Tony’s string was humming! Shaking his hand, Bucky watched Tony’s facial expressions with wide eyes. Tony smiled and said, “Welcome to the tower, soulmate.”

Bucky took a while to adjust to tower life, and Tony gave him space to find his place in the hustle and bustle of Avenger life. He felt that when Bucky was comfortable, he would come in search of Tony.

Three months in, Tony had walked into his lab with a mug of coffee and almost had a heart attack. There was Bucky, standing awkwardly. “Gah! Geez, Winter Wonder, you’ve got to make noise.”

“Sorry.” Bucky put his hands in his pockets. “I was just wondering… you being my soulmate and all… would you want to get to know each other more?”

Of course, Tony had agreed. He always wanted to be at least friends with his soulmate. He never expected anything more.

++++++

Tony and Bucky started hanging out. Bucky would make dinner or Tony would take them to a show. They hit it off rather well. Bucky had a very dark dry sense of humor that Tony completely enjoyed. He wasn’t bad to look at either. Their views on the world were not much different from each other, and they could relate to each other’s past traumas.

Each date was wonderful, and Tony found himself falling more and more in love with Bucky each day. There was only one problem… Steve. Every single date they’ve been on, Steve had tagged along. He was always. there. Not disapproving, not trying to pull them apart – just there. Bucky never seemed to mind, so Tony never brought it up how weird he thought it was.

After a while, though, Tony got worried. Normally, you couldn’t see anyone that wasn’t your soulmate’s string, yet Tony could see Steve’s sitting on the top of his right index finger. Could Bucky possibly have two soulmates? He didn’t want to even think about that so he pushed it from his mind, but it kept eeking back to the front of his mind at the most inopportune moments.

Steve was called in for a mission, and Tony heaved a sigh of relief. Finally he could talk to Bucky about the question that has been plaguing his mind for too long. On their next date, he “casually” brought up the lack of Steve. “It feels kind of weird here without Steve.”

To his shock, Bucky rolled his eyes. “I really don’t know what his problem is. I’m fully adjusted and doing very well compared to what I could be, but he just won’t leave me alone. I think he needs to be around me so that he has the reassurance that I won’t disappear again. I have told him numerous times that I won’t, but it’s like he doesn’t believe me. You never showed like you cared, so I never brought it up to you.”

“So, you want him to not join our dates?” Tony was relieved.

Bucky nods. “Yes. That. Exactly. Do you know that son of a bitch got a red string temporary tattoo so no one thought anything of it when we went out? He’s a friggin idiot. I love him, but he’s an idiot. He doesn’t realize that all I want to do is ask for your permission to take you do bed and make love to you, and I can’t very well do that while he’s in the room! He’d probably just ask to watch.” He shudders.

“You want to make love to me?” Tony’s ears perked up at that. “Listen, I don’t even care if Steve watches. Yes, please do that.”

“Don’t say that about Steve. That’s gross.”

Tony laughed. “I’m sorry. The other part just excited me too much. Besides, I think I have a plan to help Steve get the picture.”

++++++

The next date night after Steve returned, Tony told them that he felt like listening to music. “JARVIS cue playlist.”

_As you wish, Sir._ J replied before playing Garfunkel & Oates song “You Me and Steve”

As the song went on, Steve’s ears got red.

_I could've wish a thousand wishes. For this night I can't believe. That it's finally me and you and you and me. Just us and your friend Steve. Do do do do do do do Steve. Do do do do do do do leave. What's the deal with your friend Steve? Oh, hey, how it's going?_

“Ok ok I think I got the idea.” He replied with an embarrassed grin. “I’ll leave you two to do whatever it is you do when I’m not here. I’ll go find Sam.”

As Steve left, Bucky’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe that worked!”

“Well it did so can we kiss now?”


End file.
